The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Geranium×oxonianum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Miss Heidi’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Hann. Münden, Germany during the summer of 2007. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars having a long blooming time and a broadly mounded growth habit.
The new Geranium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Elworthy Misty’, not patented, characterized by its medium pink-colored flowers with dark purple venation, medium green-colored foliage marked with maroon-burgundy, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Königshof’, not patented, characterized by its medium pink-colored flowers with dark purple venation, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during the summer of 2008 in a controlled environment in Hann. Münden, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by basal stem cuttings since the summer of 2008 in Hann. Münden, Germany and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.